Hot Days, Hot Legs
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Genderbent AU. "What do you call a melted popsicle?" "What?" "A stick-tuation!" In which Soul and Maka tell each other puns and eat popsicles to endure the hot day. SoMa week 2014 prompt #2.


**Warning: Slightly suggestive themes and mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Prompt #2: Nose Bleed_

* * *

He stared intently at the object in front of him, debating whether to open it or not.

The heat of the apartment was overwhelming, how he managed to not die of heat stroke was amazing.

With the air conditioning broken, summer had not started well for the weapon-meister duo.

Because Maka was not very friendly when under extreme heat conditions.

His fingers twitched in anticipation, he could not take another minute of waiting for his partner. He was practically a fish swimming in sweat, his own sweat. Disgusting.

"I'M GONNA EAT IT!" he finally announced, walking over to the freezer.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she yelled back, a growl in her voice.

She stalked into the kitchen with wet white hair soaking the back of her tank top, her lips open and turned down to show shark like teeth.

"Look Soul," Maka growled back, "I'm too sweaty to argue okay? I. Am. Going. To. Eat. It."

"Over my dead body!" she snarled to her meister.

He stood from his chair, green eyes narrowed at red. His overgrown ash-blonde hair was not helping the heat situation.

"Watch me, _Eater_."

They glared at each other, waiting for someone to back down.

Soul then noticed that Maka's face was sheen with sweat.

* * *

"Okay, what did the doctor tell his assistant?"

"What?"

"All you need is more _patients_."

Soul laughed.

The duo sat on the couch, cross-legged and facing each other. Maka sat with his back to the sun in a thin white shirt and his white beach shorts. Soul basked in the sun's rays coming through the window in a white tank top and short shorts.

Her meister smiled as he brought the popsicle back into his mouth. "Your turn."

She tapped her chin. "Ever heard the popsicle one?"

"Which one?"

"It's kind of lame."

Maka rolled his eyes. "That's how puns are supposed to be. That's why they're funny."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone I told you this one." She licked her blue stained lips before asking, "What do you call a melted popsicle?"

"What?"

"A stick-tuation!"

Maka burst out into laughter, holding his left side with his free hand. Tears formed in his eyes as he hiccuped after. "Oh my Shinigami, that was _too_ lame. I didn't think you were able to think of something that lame."

"Oh, shut up." She rubbed her nose, red-faced.

"I've got one," Maka sat up once he caught his breath. "Some girls don't like PMS jokes. _Period_."

Soul couldn't help the snort that came out of her nose. "Shut up, that's not funny."

"Oh, fine. I was going to make a pencil joke, but it was _pointless_." Maka's smirk was contagious, his partner covering her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

"Fuck, stop it," she kicked him.

"A girl said she saw me in the vegetarian club but I've never met _herbivore_."

Soul finally giggled, cheeks burning red with the smile she was hiding behind her hand. "Shut up, dork."

He licked his lips, ready for the big finale. "I was going to reply after I made some soup, but I don't have _Thyme_."

"You're lame, you're so lame," Soul breathed out between laughs, making her meister smile fondly.

"I know."

* * *

They laid on the couch, legs entangled in the middle. They had already gone through most of the popsicles in the box and were on their last ones.

When Maka finished his, he groaned. "Oh man, I'm gonna die. On this day, the 18th of June at 2:10 pm, I will die of heat stroke."

He then stared at Soul, who just started on her last popsicle.

The scythe paused to look back at her meister, tongue poked out to stroke the purple ice-cold goodness.

"Unless you share."

"No way! We had the same amount!" she yelled.

"Come on!" Maka whined, kicking his weapon's foot lightly.

"No! Go away!" she whipped her head to face the other way and continued to enjoy the treat.

Maka pouted and crossed his arms like a child, "Fine."

When Soul finished her popsicle, she groaned the same way Maka had done.

"Ha! See!" he stuck his colorful tongue out at her. "Now you have to sit in this heat like me! Oh, wait."

Soul rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We live in the desert, in the _middle_ of the desert, what's to expect?"

"I've lived here for years and it's never been this hot, Soul. Look," he gestured to his transparent shirt, "It's soaked through! I've never sweat this much in my life!"

He reached the back of his shirt and grabbed the collar then pulled it over his head.

"Finally! I'm free!" he sighed, laying the shirt over his shoulder.

Soul gulped at the sight, tan cheeks red. She was **_not_** attracted to her meister, _**no way**_, _**nuh-uh**_. This wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless. This was the first time she saw him shirtless, sweaty, and vulnerable.

His torso was pale because he did not go out often and his lean shoulders were slumped.

Soul's eyes wandered down to the muscles of his stomach, watching his meister breathe. She let out a squeak when she looked at the starting of the 'v' that lead to-

"Hey, you okay Soul? You have blood coming out of your nose." Maka rose an eyebrow, leaning a cheek on his hand.

She brought a hand up to cover the bleeding and said defensively, "Yes! The heat's just making it react like that! Now, excuse me!" She hurried back into her room while thinking of how dorky yet attractive Maka looked and wondering how the fuck that could happen.

Maka smiled with a red face as he stretched his legs out and threw his hands under his head.

"Nose bleed, huh. She could like me... Or I should probably get her to a doctor."

* * *

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
